Nightmare
by Mari22Ana
Summary: Hermione has a horrible nightmare and Harry is there for her.


Nightmare

Harry sat on the couch in Grimmauld reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ just enjoying the peace and quiet. All of the Weasley's had been staying with him but they had gone back to the Burrow. He was reading because he was unable to sleep.

'Ironic it's probably because it's too quiet' he thought with a grin. Harry got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink before bed. He was just getting a glass when he heard the floorboards creak behind him. Whirling around Harry squinted in the dark trying to figure out who was there when he recognized Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here so late? Is everything ok?"

"Yes" she said in a whisper as she too reached for a glass. "But what are you doing up so late I thought for sure you would be asleep."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, but I can't sleep, I think it's because it's too quiet." He was watching her closely; she seemed jumpy and very frightened. He reached for her arm and exclaimed.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you o-, your shaking! Tell me, whatever it is everything is ok." He quickly muttered "_Lumos_" as he pulled his wand out so he could see her face. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw her. She was extremely pale with tear stains down her cheeks and more tears in her expressive brown eyes. Her hair which she had learned to tame over the last couple of years was as wild as it was in their 1st year.

Harry then pulled her into the living room and sat her in front of the fire, gently sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's going on Mione?" he asked gently holding his still shaking best friend.

She snuggled up closer to his chest and murmured,

"Nothing, it's so stupid…I should know better."

Harry strained to hear what she said; she had spoken into his chest and so softly.

"It's obviously bothering you, so it's not stupid. What happened, it's just the two of us here. Did something happen? Did you go somewhere? Did Ron say something? Or the twins o-"

"Harry, no" she interrupted his rambling; he was getting himself all worked up. "I just had a bad dream."

"Oh well do you want to tell me about it. It might help you sleep."

"No, but can we just stay here for a little bit?"

"Of course, we'll stay as long as you want." Harry said lifting her and pulling her into his lap while turning so his back was against the arm of couch and summoning a blanket for her and pulled her close and whispered for her to rest. Harry then just sat there running his hand up and down her arm softly watching her slowly drift off to sleep. He sat there wondering what her nightmare could have been about that would cause such a normally level headed woman to become so upset. He was just glad that it wasn't something that Ron had said. He would hate to have to go and have a talk with Ron this late in the night or was it early morning, oh well he thought looks like we're sleeping out here.

It was about a half an hour later and Harry was just dozing when Hermione started crying in her sleep and muttering.

"Hermione wake up! You're having another nightmare! Wake up!" Harry said shaking her a bit to help wake her up.

Hermione woke up with a strangled scream saying "He's back! He's killed everyone, what do I do?" She was sobbing loudly and disoriented due to the fact that they were in the living room and not her bedroom.

Harry's heart broke at seeing his best friend scared and crying.

"No, Hermione, you are safe, you are at Grimmauld. I killed Voldemort; you don't have to worry about that." Harry murmured in her ear reassuringly "You are safe" Hermione coming out of her shock pulled back and looked at Harry and then threw herself back into her warm arms. He pulled her close still whispering warm safe and loving things into her ear until she stopped sobbing and said

"Thanks Harry, for being here for me I always feel so safe and protected whenever you are around. I know that nothing can get me." She whispered embarrassed. Harry watched as a blush came onto her face. To him she had never looked more devastatingly beautiful. He smile and said to her

"I'm glad that you know that, I would die if something happened to you now relax and go back to sleep I'm here and I always will be and don't worry about this dream. We are all safe. The Weasley's are back at home, your parents will be by tomorrow to see you and we'll have a big party to celebrate our victory and you can see everyone. How does that sound?"

Hermione gave him the biggest and brightest smile and thanked him. She snuggled back deep into his arms and whispered.

"Good night Harry."  
"Goodnight Mione" running his hands softly up and down her back and her arms. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and he knew that she was sleeping he waited a little bit longer and then got our from under her and went upstairs to her bedroom and lit the fire and pulled down the blankets then went to get her. He looked down at her and saw that while he had been busy she had kicked off the covers and curled up into a little ball. He thought that she looked adorable, just like a little girl. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He put her in the bed and turned to leave when he felt something pull him back.

"Stay with me?" she asked holding his hand.

He smiled at her and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans so he was left in his boxers and then crawled into bed next to her. Laid on his back and then pulled her over so she was lying on his chest with his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then because he couldn't stand it anymore whispered softly.

"I love you Hermione." She pulled away from him quickly and watched him closely. She slowly began to smile and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back he pulled her back to him and kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionately. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. He slipped his one hand into her hair to angle her for a deeper kiss while the other was on her lower back pulling her closer. She pulled back for air and smiled at him and gave him another chaste kiss then laid her head back onto his chest. Smiling when his arms tightened around her protectively she laid there thinking for awhile and then she whispered.

"I love you too Harry."


End file.
